Iluso
by YaniiR
Summary: One-Shot/Song-Fic A/U Su excusa carecía de razón, no comprendía porque Karai había terminado con él. Hasta que entendió lo grande que era el destino y lo pequeña que era la ciudad.


**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles NO me pertenece**

 **N/A: En este One-Shot nuestro protagonista _Leonardo_ es humano**

 **Canción: Iluso**

 **Artista: Ricardo Arjona**

 **Link:** **watch?v=HGzhM6Q0y3E**

* * *

 **Iluso**

Era un jueves gris, llovía… Ni siquiera era fin de semana y ya quería tomarse un trago para ver si así podría olvidar ¡Eehh Error! El alcohol solo te entorpece el cerebro, pero te sincera el corazón.

¡Quería olvidarla! Quería olvidar su hermoso rostro adornado con ese maquillaje erótico. Para Leonardo, mantener la cabeza fría en peligrosas misiones era fácil, aunque seguía siendo un novato en cosas del amor. Y Karai no contaba con esa ingenuidad del líder, intentó ser lo más "sutil" al decirle que lo suyo no iba a funcionar.

Y ahí estaba él, caminando sin rumbo hasta que entró a un pequeño bar.

-Un whisky -Dijo serio el joven de aproximadamente 23 años al barista, este asintió con la cabeza.

\- Día duro ¿Me equivoco? -Le preguntó una muchacha de mirada ámbar mientras expulsaba humo de su cigarro, él solo volteó a verla sin darle respuesta alguna. -Jhe tranquilo ¿Qué pasó? -Volvió a preguntar en buena armonía.

-Problemas del corazón -Respondió tomándose de un trago su bebida. La observó mejor, tenía que admitir que tenía sus virtudes _\- ¿Serán 38 C?_ -Inquirió para sí mismo seguidamente de unas bofetadas mentales, inspeccionó mejor su faz, tenía tez blanca como porcelana que las cubría un rubor con tonos morados en sus mejillas, al igual que sus labios de un violeta intenso que estaban inhalando el aroma del cigarro, subió a sus ojos y sintió que contemplaba el amanecer, una combinación extraña ya que su apariencia de resumía en ropa ajustada de tonalidades oscuras, ella sintió el filo de su mirada zarca y por impulso se aproximó hasta quedar sentada a su lado.

-Ya veo, todos lidiamos con esos problemas -Opinó dejando su cigarro en el cenicero con un humor tan sádico que se envidiaba

-Dudo que tengas que lidiar con eso -Bufó el ninja. -Con tu buen gracejo y apariencia

-Vengo con la algarabía de mi deber cumplido -Contestó guiñándole el ojo. -Aunque comensales siempre hay disponibles

\- ¿A qué te dedicas? -Sintió curiosidad, teniendo ya una vaga idea

\- Soy acróbata de placeres fingidos, alquiler de orgasmos con o sin ruido -Susurró esto último

-Entonces también estás sola -Ella encogió los hombros. -Creo que apagaré tu algarabía ya que tienes un nuevo deber que cumplirme -Insinuó con un cortejo que no sabía que poseía.

\- Hmp -Pensó por un momento. -Bien… Si tienes algo para mi nariz -Pidió

\- ¿Podría ser de utilidad mi pañuelo? -Preguntó disfrazando de ingenuidad su anzuelo

\- Algo para no dormir ¡Idiota! -Le siguió le juego. -Si me lo das podría darte ya mi ropa -Rozó con su dedo el cuello de su blusa. - ¿Dónde encontrarás nieve para el desvelo ahora? -Sintió como si ya estuvieran ensayadas esas frases.

-Creo que al cruzar la esquina está lo que necesitas -Se puso de pie. -Aunque la verdad no te quiero para desarreglar mi cama. -La chica también se quitó de su asiento.

 _No es lo que haces con tu boca mi muñeca rota lo que solicito_ _  
_ _Te puedes dejar la ropa, mi muñeca rota no la necesito_ _  
_ _No es mojar la calentura_ _  
_ _Ahogar en tu cintura lo que ando buscando_ _  
_ _Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando_

\- ¿Te podría sujetar la mano?

-Dame 100 para empezar y hablamos -Respondió con descaro y empatía. Leonardo sacó su billetera dándole lo que solicitaba a cambio de sus servicios, ella los tomó al tiempo que entrecruzaron los dedos. -Camina -Dijo en voz baja jalándolo hacia afuera del bar. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el destino?

-Bueno, mi depa no está muy lejos de aquí -Sugirió el joven

-Guíame entonces -Respondió sin cuestionamientos

Ambos iban caminando a paso lento, hablando de cosas triviales hasta temas más profundos

\- ¿Por qué te dedicas a esto? -Preguntó hurgoneando en su curiosidad

-Soy buena en lo que hago y lo disfruto

-Entonces el sexo sin placer realmente ¿te enciende?

-Bueno, solo si el cliente es mujer -Confesó de lo más natural. -¿Entiendes?

-Ohh -Exclamó para sus adentros el ojizarco mientras ella creía haberlo incomodado. -¡No no! Está bien -Argumentó disimulando. -No creas que me parece raro, ahí cada quien su gusto y su pasión

-Si que eres elocuente -Bufó sarcástica - ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes también alguna pasión oculta?

-Se podría decir que tengo varias pasiones -Soltó tras una risa sin humor

-Pareces un buen hombre, no entiendo porque alguien como tú solicitaría mis servicios -Comentó, ambos aún seguían tomados de las manos

-No exactamente -Dijo con voz profunda. -Busco algo más que tus _acrobacias sin placer_

\- ¿Entonces que buscas?

-Algo de ternura para ver si puede cubrir mi patética vida amorosa -Suspiró

-Todos llevamos una patética odisea en el amor -Ratificó - ¿Cuál fue la excusa de _ella_?

-No fue una excusa razonable

-Ninguna lo es -Dio su opinión

-Hmp -De nuevo suspiró

Tras un par de calles más, ambos entraron a un complejo de apartamentos, tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso en el que vivía el ninja. Sacó sus llaves y rápidamente la invitó a pasar.

-Ponte cómoda -Dijo mientras se quitaba su empapada gabardina de cuero, la chica también lo imitó quitándose la prenda que la cubría del frío mientras se paseaba por la sala.

Paró en seco viendo una foto donde se le veía a su cliente junto con una mujer de cabellera corta con un delicado maquillaje negro y rojo, Shinigami manifestó seriamente.

-Si es tu ex la del buró, no hay trato -Con su mano señaló dicho retrato

\- ¿La conoces? -Preguntó confuso Leonardo viendo como ella señalaba una foto de él junto a Karai

\- Fue por mí quien te dejó _iluso_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno... Esta idea surgió desde el año pasado pero no sé, nunca había tenido como que el toque de "arranca" para escribir esto.**

 **Esta un poco fuera de mi estilo pero me gustó el resultado xD algo... ¿agridulce? ¿Les sorprendió el final?**

 **¡Déjenme** **saberlo! ¿Gustas dejar un review? :3**


End file.
